thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Badger
Honey Badgers are animals that appear in The Lion King franchise. Information Honey badgers use their sharp claws to dig burrows for themselves, though they will also use the dens and tunnels dug by other animals for shelter. They are omnivorous creatures that will eat honey, insects, rodents, and other small animals as well as fruit and roots. Female honey badgers give birth to small litters of one or two, and the kits are born blind. Honey badgers produce a potent odor from scent glands when they are feeling threatened. They are aggressive, fearless animals that will take on creatures larger than they are, including lions. Honey badgers are also very intelligent. Appearance Honey badgers have black or gray fur, with white fur on their head and back. They have short legs, very thick skin, powerful jaws, and sharp teeth and claws. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes honey badgers, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: Bunga's Love *The Lion Guard: Bunga and the King * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Kora and Vitani's Request * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Special Event *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion *The Lion Guard: An Important Event *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day *The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: Protecting Binga *Return To Pride Rock *The Dark Roar Rises *The Lion Guard: The Night Pride *The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: Underground Adventure *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *A Crocodile's Journey *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Help *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion *The Lion Guard: Saving Juhudi *Like Water and Rain *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *The Path of Honor *The Guard *The Lion Guard: A New Era *Rafiki's Old Apprentice *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *Children of Light *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem *Ono's Retirement *The Aftermath *Kiara's Tears *Alpenglow *Lion Guard: Return of Hakimu *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *Visions of The Past *A Hyena's Tale *Pride Rock Chronicles *The Lion Guard: Adventures in the Pride Lands *The Lion Guard: Bunga the babysitter *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Lion Guard: New Beginning Honey Badgers on the Wiki All honey badgers on this wiki can be found here. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Honey Badgers